Did you just flippin chuckle?
by Seriously Sarcastic
Summary: Syd and Vaughn meet 2 girls who . . . how should i put this? . . . well if you read you'll find out. SV of course! After phase one but before sark is captured. No evil francie.
1. Meating Kylie

**Title:** Did you just flippin chuckle? (i know. wierd title. it's an inside joke)  
**Rating: **PG-13 I guess  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nada, zip. Except for characters you don't recognize**.  
****Time Line: **Somewhere after 'Phase One' but before Sark was captured  
**Summary:** What happens when Syd and Vaughn meet two girls that are mumble mumble mumble i can't tell u that now can i? why don't you read and find out what it's about?  
**Dedication:** To my best online chicka Nadia (or Joan)! If it weren't for you I wouldn't be posting this I luv you so much! You always cheer me up whenever I'm down. I'm glad I met you! & To one of my best friends Sammi. You've help me though everything I've went thought and have helped me with this fic. I luv u so flippin much! I seriously don't know what I'd do without you!  
**A/N:** Ok Francie is not evil.this is my first story so if it sucks then . . . then it sucks but if it doesn't then thats good. I would aprectiate reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

* * *

**Meeting Kylie**

Syd wakes up and rolls over in bed expecting to find Vaughn's body waiting for her but is disappointed when she finds an empty bed. Checking to see what time it is she sits up and look's at the clock. It's almost 9:30.

"Vaughn?" she calls out.

"In here." Vaughn said from the kitchen.

After she puts on one of Vaughn's jerseys and one of her shorts she goes to the bathroom to freshen up. When she's done she walks into the kitchen and leans on the doorframe to watch Vaughn make breakfast. Vaughn feel's her eyes on him and speaks to her.

"Hey." Vaughn said turning around, staring at her in his King's Jersey.

"Hey." Syd replied admiring the view of him only in his boxers.

"I thought I could make you breakfast then maybe we could watch last night's game that we missed." Vaughn said remembering that they were too busy doing other things to watch the game.

Sydney blushed as she remembered exactly why they had missed the game. But luckily they remembered to tape it.

"No good morning kiss?" Vaughn asked teasing her.

Syd smiled and made her way across the room. When she reached Vaughn she stopped for a second, looked into his amazing green eyes and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Good mourning." she said.

Vaughn didn't like the fact that she pulled away so quickly and leans forward for another kiss. Syd meets him halfway and wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. The need to breathe finally caused them to pull apart.

"Mmm, Good morning indeed." Vaughn said satisfied.

"So where are Will and Francie?"

"Oh, Will went out to the store because I'm using the last of the milk and we need more waffles and Francie left to the restaurant."

"Oh, We're out of waffles?

"Yeah, I think you ate them all."

Syd heard Vaughn mumble something that sounded like 'pig' so she slapped Vaughn in the arm.

"Ouch that kind of hurt"

"Oh stop complaining. And I did not eat them all. If I remember correctly you were the one who made all eight of them for yourself."

"Yeah but who ate six of them?"

Syd was silent and Vaughn smiled at his victory.

"I love you" Vaughn said kissing her. "Even if you are a pig." Vaughn added when he broke away.

"I am not a pig"

"I know your not. I'm only playing around. I'm going to change before Will gets back ok? Can I use your shower?"

"Of course, you know you don't have to ask."

Vaughn gave Syd a quick kiss and went to the bedroom. After Syd was done eating Will walked in the door and started to put away groceries.

"Hey Syd."

"Hey " Syd said.

"Hey Will" said Vaughn coming back from changing with wet hair and sat next to Syd on the couch.

Syd snuggled close to Vaughn.

"Mmm, You smell good."

Vaughn and Syd sat and watched the game cheering when the Kings scored and yelling at the ref for making bad calls. When the game was over Syd snuggled closer to Vaughn loving being held by the man she loved more then anything. They were silent for a while just holding each other when Syd spoke up.

"Why don't we go for a walk?"

"Ok"

As they walked they talked about many things. Simple things, from the fact that they needed to do the wash when they got back, to child hood memories of Vaughn breaking his leg when he was little. While they were walking Syd notice a girl running from several boys that looked about 2 years older then her. They both were watching her and the next thing they new they were being hugged.

She's running from them. She's been running from them for a while. She has managed to fight a few of them off but today there's allot of them. At first there was only 2 boys. Hanging on the street she learned how to fight and take care of herself so she knew how to take on those two guys. But when they learned she could fight they stated to get more guys. When one day they finally got to her and did what they wanted she decided to tell her friends. Of course they were mad at her for not telling them in the beginning when only a couple of guys came after her but they got over it.

From that day on they stuck together like a pack. But they weren't their today. Her and her friends got caught stealing and everyone scattered. They would always meet at their hang out afterwards but she ran into a problem. She ran into the guy's and when they saw that she was alone they chased her.

She knew she couldn't take on all of them without her friends so she ran. She knew her only hope is to go to a public place. As she ran from them she ran into a park and saw a happy couple just walking together, holding hands.

_'This is my chance'_ she thought and ran up to them and gave them a hug.

Sydney and Vaughn both stare at the girl like she's crazy. Syd was about to say something when the girl whispers something to Syd.

"Please just play along 'MOM'." the girl said stressing the word mom like she was hinting something.

Vaughn heard this and stared at the girl then at Syd other wondering what to do but her pleading voice says something again.

"Please, Please, I'll find someway to pay you back I'll do anything, Please."

The girl sounded so desperate and by that time she had tears streaming down her dirty cheeks. Syd looked at Vaughn and Vaughn knew that Syd wanted him to play along. He could tell by the look on her face. So Vaughn played along.

"Hey! Are you guys messing with my girl!"

Vaughn let go of the girl and stood up and at that instant the boy's turned around and walked away. When Vaughn turned back around he looked at the girl who was in Syd's arms and told her that they left. Immediately she stood up, wiped the tears from her cheeks, and acted like she was perfectly fine.

"Thank you, Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"No it's ok. Where are your parents?" Syd asked.

"Oh , they're at home. I was just on my way to meet my friends. Shit they must be wondering where I am. Do you guys no what time it is?"

"It's . . ." Vaughn looked at his watch " . . . almost two."

"Crap, I was supposed to meet them around 1:15-ish. Listen are you sure there's nothing I can do to repay you?"

Sydney was sure there was nothing but she wanted to find more about this girl.

"No, not really. But if you don't mind me asking how old are you?"

"I'm 14. My name is Kylie by the way."

"Oh, your 14? I thought you were like 12."

"Yeah I get that allot cause I'm short. Well I really should get going. Thanks again Mr. and Mrs. . . ?"

"Vaughn"

Sydney looked at Vaughn shocked that he answered and let her believe that they were married. But she didn't mind, she didn't mind at all. In fact the more she thought about it the more she fell in love with the idea of being Mrs. Vaughn.

_'Syd you're crazy. You haven't even gone out with Vaughn for a year and you're already thinking about marriage. Isn't it a bit early for that?' _Sydney was pulled out of her thoughts by tugging on her shirt. She was expecting it to be Vaughn but it wasn't. It was Kylie. She was pulling her down so she could whisper something in her ear.

"Your husband's hott." and with that Kylie left.

Syd chuckled. _'Typical fourteen year old girl.'_ Syd thought.

"Did you just flippin chuckle?"

"No"

"Yes you did. I just heard you."

"I did not."

Syd heard Vaughn mumbling something on the line's of "uh huh, sure". They both walked off and walked in silence all the way back to Syd's house thinking of what just happened.

As Kylie walked away she grinned mischievously at what she just had done.

_'They didn't even see it coming.'_ Kylie thought.

When she got to her friends hang out, which happened to be a train station, everyone was already there waiting for her. There were about seven of her friends there. Tony, Jay (Jayden), Ryan, Ami, Chrissy (Christina), Brian, and Heather.

"Yo were the hell were you? We were waiting here for a while." Tony asked.

"I ran into a problem."

"What problem?" Asked Tony.

"It doesn't matter. I've got some better news"

"What was the problem!" Tony kept on provoking her. He had always been the older brother type to her and was always poking around in Kylie's life, as well as Chrissy's.

"Ok seriously Tony lay off. I'm a big girl. I might not be older then you, but you know I can kick your ass."

"I'd love to see you try." He replied.

Kylie just rolled her eyes. Right now she real didn't feel like joking around.

"Whatever . . . Anyways as I said I have better news."

"What?" said Ami.

Kylie smiled mischievously at them as she pulled two black wallets out of her hoodie.

"I got some money."

"Nice, let me see." Ryan said.

Kylie threw the wallets to him and decided to sit down. She looked around and saw there were no seats open on the bench so she went and sat on Jay's lap.

"We might have a late lunch but we're going to have a good one." Kylie said as she relaxed into Jay's arms.

* * *

so there's chapter one . . . hope you liked it. if u did then say so in a review. n if u didn't like it then don't tell me lolz. but if u can give me tips i'd greatly apreciate it!

Kimmi


	2. Having Lunch

**Title:** Did you just flippin chuckle?  
**Rating: **PG-13 I guess  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nada, zip. Except for characters you don't recognize**.  
Time Line: **Somewhere after 'Phase One' but before Sark was captured  
**Summary:** What happens when Syd and Vaughn meet two girls that are . . . they'reuh . . . ummm . . .I'm not very good with this summery thing so why don't you just read and find out out what it's about?  
**Dedication:** This chapter'sdedicaded tomy other Sammi (v). She helped me out with this chapter and I'd like to thank her! Luv ya girlie!  
**A/N:** ok so I went over this chapter ony about 2 times to edit it and a friend of mine went over it but i usually go over it about 4 times so there might be mistakes and other stuff that might not make sence but I wanted to get the chapter up soon becuase, WOW . . . 11 flippin reviews! WooT! WooT! so here's chapter 2 you guys. I don't speak Spanish so the translations might not be correct I think I got them off of freetranslations(something like that) so any mistakes are not my fault. And after the fist couple of chapters it might not seem very alias-ey but I promise there's a plot to this . . . Ummm I think that's it for the most part. Enjoy the chappy!

* * *

**Having Lunch**

Sydney and Vaughn walked into the house and were greeted with the voices of Will and Francie.

"Oh hey guys" Francie and Will said in unison.

"Hey" both Syd and Vaughn said.

"I was just stopping by to see if you guys want to have a late lunch at the restaurant." Said Francie.

"Don't you need to be at the restaurant Fran? Isn't it busy on Saturdays?" Syd asked.

"Yeah, but when I left it wasn't busy. I don't know why but anyway I thought I would swing by and see if you guys wanted to hang out over there."

"Ok sure I amhungry," Syd said. Just at that moment a grumble came from Syd's stomach. "See I told you I was. Is that all right with you Vaughn?"

"Sure" he replied.

They all left for the restaurant while Syd and Vaughn told Will and Fran about what happened at the park.

"Yo, somebody see how much money we got." Kylie said.

"Okay, let's see what we have here." Ryan said. He opened Syd and Vaughn's wallets and cursed. "Oh shit!"

"What? Are they like filthy rich and dumb enough to keep a butt load of money in there?" Brain asked sounding hopeful.

"No, they're CIA" Ryan said as she showed every one there badges that were inside there wallets.

Everyone just stared. Everyone but Chrissy.

"So, take the money and let's go eat. We can go to the new place on Cotman Ave. I hear it's good." Chrissy said.

Everyone agreed on that plan and Kylie just nodded not wanting to believe that she stole from CIA agents. _'How the hell did I steal from CIA agents!'_Kylie thought.Before she new what was happening they were at the restaurant.

She walked into the place and that's were she saw them. Who you might ask? Well none other then our favorite little spy couple themselves. There they were, sitting at a table with two other people. Kylie got Jay's attention and said she wanted to leave but it was already to late for that. They saw her.

(Back like 5 minutes earlier)

Syd, Vaughn, Will, and Fran all entered the restaurant laughing at one of the stories that Fran told Vaughn about Will.

"What is it pick on Will day? It's not funny." Will said in his defense.

"Your right . . . it - it - its not." Vaughn said trying not to laugh like Syd and Fran were but he couldn't help himself. He started bursting up laughing. Will just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah thanks for agreeing Mike." Will said.

While they were eating lunch and having a good time Kylie walked in the restaurant with a bunch of kids. Syd looked toward the entrance and just stared. Vaughn noticed this and looked to where Syd was staring and also saw that Kylie was here.

"Why are you guys looking at a bunch of kids?" asked Fran.

"Thats Kylie and her friends." informed Syd.

"Really?" Both Fran and Will said.

"Yeah"

"Syd, I'm going to invite them over here Ok?" Vaughn said.

"Sure, I'll pull a table up."

Vaughn looked at Syd and saw that she had an upset face.Syd didn't feel good about this at all and Vaughn could sense that.

"Syd sweetie I'm sure her friends are nice."

Syd knew Vaughn could read her like a book so she didn't try to hide the fact that she didn't feel good about this.

"Yeah I no. I just . . . Something doesn't feel right. I mean I really don't think these kids have a home. I mean I don't mean to sound rude but look at their clothes and skin. I don't think children with parents and a home would be raised looking like that."

"Syd I'm sure they have a home its just . . . you know kids these days hanging around with they're 'gangs' on the street."

"Yeah you're probably right."

Syd said thanks by giving him a kiss and then Vaughn went over to Kylie.

Kylie was watching them. She was worried they'd notice there wallets were gone and think it was her who stole them. She got really worried when Vaughn started walking toward her. Nobody else noticed but her because everyone was to busy looking at the menu deciding what they wanted to have.

"Hey Kylie"

Everyone looked up at the man that called Kylie and immediately recognized him from his CIA badge that was in his wallet.

"Oh, Hey Mr. Vaughn. What are you doing here?"

"Probably the exact same reason you're here. To eat and 'chill' with my 'gang'." Vaughn said trying to be 'hip' with the new 'lingo'.

Vaughn's use of language caused Ami to let out a small chuckle and everyone else to look at him wierd.

"Did you just flippin chuckle?" Chrissy whispered to Ami trying not to interrupt Mr. Vaughn.

"Well Syd and I were wondering if you kids would want to join us." Vaughn continued.

Kylie looked at everyone and they either stared at her, shrugged their shoulders, or were still looking at the menu.

"Yeah sure."

"Great come on over. Then you can introduce us to your friends."

"Ok, we'll be over in a sec."

Vaughn nodded and walked away. Kylie looked at everyone and they just stared back. Ryan spoke first.

"You dumb ass! You said yes! You stole there wallets and you said yes! Kylie how are we going to pay for it. You can't pull out there wallets. They'll recognize it!"

"They might not even look."

"Yeah right Kylie. There's CIA aren't they supposed to observe things?"

"Well they didn't notice when I took their wallets. Obviously they're not that good of agents if they didn't even know that. Maybe we'll get lucky."

Kylie got up and everyone followed and headed for Vaughn's table.

Syd watched as Vaughn talked to Kylie and her friends. Suddenly she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned around. It was Will.

"Syd you ok?"

"Yeah I just don't feel well."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No not that kind of don't feel well. Like a gut instinct something isn't right."

"Oh"

Vaughn came back and put a hand on Syd shoulder and sat down.

"They said they'll be over in a sec."

When Kylie and everyone else came over Francie stood up. "Is there anything I can get you kids?" she asked. When everyone was done telling Fran there orders Fran turned to Syd, Vaughn, and Will. "Guy's, the usual?"

They all responded with a nod and turned their attention to Kylie.

"So Kylie this is my friend Will" Syd said. Kylie just gave a nod. "and the girl that just took your orders was my friend Francie." The table fell silent and Syd decided to speak again. "Kylie, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, my bad. This is Antonio but everyone calls him Tony, Ami, Christina everyone calls her Chrissy, Jayden people call him Jay, Ryan, Heather, and Brian. Guys this is Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn."

Will choked on his water and spit it out all over the table. "Mr. and Mrs.! Did you guys go and get hitched in Vegas and not tell me!"

"No," Syd said. She then turned her attention to Kylie "We meant to tell you Kylie. Were not married."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed that-"

But before she could finish what she was saying she was cut of by Syd's voice.

"No, It's ok. Really. Well considering we never really told you our names I'm Sydney Bristow and this is my boyfriend Michael Vaughn. You can just call us by our first names."

"Well I'm going to go in the kitchen and get something to clean this up." said Will.

After Will left Chrissy asked a question. "Do you guys come here allot? Because he just walked in there like he owns the place."

"Well our best friend is the owner . . . So how old are all you kids? You guys all the same age?"

"No, as you no I'm 14. Chrissy is 13" said Kylie. "Tony over there is the oldest."

"I'm 14, half a year older than Kylie." Tony said.

"I'm 12, the youngest." Brian said.

"I'm also 12" said Heather.

"And me, Ryan, and Ami are 13." Jay said.

At that time Francie walked out with some of there orders in one had and other orders in the other had and Will came trailing behind her carrying more orders and towels to clean up his mess. They all had a good time just eating and talking about anything. During the conversation they heard ringing of bells meaning that someone had come in. Kylie and Ami looked toward the door and frowned at what they saw. It was Monica, her sister, and mom.

"Monica" said Kylie informing everyone she was there.

"Don't you mean _Moniqua_?" Ami said.

This caused the kids to chuckle.

"God I can't stand that girl. She's so conceited. She thinks she's all that just 'cause she say's she half Rican and she look's nothing like that. I mean look at her sister, she has red hair and freckles for god sakes. That's like me or Ryan saying we're Rican." Ami said pointing to their red hair, freckles, and pale white faces. "Heather look's more Rican then she do and she aint even Rican." Kylie said. Obviously Kylie did not like this girl.

"Well her sister is her half sister, they have different dads." Jay said.

"Yeah but Monica's mom is the one that's 'supposedly' Rican." Said Ami

"Oh Great, Here comes lil miss 'I'm a princess, I'm all innocent, kiss my feet and shine my shoe's.'" Ryan said making fun of Monica.

This caused another chuckle from everyone. Syd, Vaughn, Will, and Fran put on a funny look at Ryan's name for 'lil miss Monica' and looked over at Monica who was approaching there table. They observed her trying to figure out why most of these kids didn't like her. She looked like a very nice girl.

"Oh Hey guys! Didn't think I would run into you today." Monica said with so much cheeriness it made everyone sick.

"Hey Monica" came only Brian, Heather and Jay's replies.

Syd, Vaughn, Will, and Fran noticed this and guessed that Brian, Heather, and Jay didn't have a problem with this girl Monica but the others, that was another story.

"Oh hey Kylie, Ami, Christina, JUST the people I was looking for." sarcasm was dripping in Monica's voice.

Ok, she just used Chrissy's full name. Not a good idea!

"Vaya la mordedura un gallo." **Go bite a cock** said Chrissy.

Monica just ignored her and waited for a reply from either Mea or Ami but she just received a look that was all 'uh huh sure we were looking for you to, and I'm the cow that jumped over the moon'. Seeing as they wouldn't talk she continued.

"Maria said that you guys were talking shit about me."

"Oh watch it Mon your mommy over there might just catch you cursing and ground you." Kylie said in a baby talk.

"Whatever, Anyway, Were you talking trash?"

"Yeah I was."

"Yeah well next time don't talk shit or I'll get Evan on you."

"Monica I am shocked. You would send Evan on your friends!" Kylie said pretending to be shocked and afraid.

"Not all you people. Just people who talk shit."

"Exactly, your friends."

"Oh Kylie, I'm honored you think of yourself as my friend but news flash, last time I checked, you weren't my friend."

"Oh didn't Maria tell you though? She was talking shit to."

"Yeah right Maria wouldn't talk shit about me. I'm her best friend."

"Yeah, you're her best friend all right." Kylie said rolling her eye's.

"Yeah she is my best friend, she wouldn't talk trash. You're just jealous that me and her are as tight as we are and you aint got nobody."

"Oh Monica. I'm honored you think I'd be jealous of a perfect girl like you but news flash, last time I checked, I do have someone that tight." Kylie said glancing around the table. "Wait a min my bad, you are right."

Monica smiled and said "Aren't I always?"

"I've got people tighter obviously. I mean you and Maria can't be that tight if she talks shit about you."

"We are too tight you jealous little rat."

"Oh ouch I'm really hurt. I was called a rat." Kylie said whipping fake tears from her checks.

"At least I can get guys."

"When did we start talking about guys?"

"What, don't want to get on the topic? Oh yeah you just can't get guys. I forgot."

"Ok one I can get guys. I just decide not to be all sluttish like you."

"I aint a slut you dirty lil whore."

"No your right your mom is."

A round of "OoOoOoO's" erupted from the table and Syd could sense a fight. Kylie got up and got in Monica's face 'cause she knew she could take this little wench without breaking a sweat.

"Witch!" screamed Monica.

"Bitch!" was Kylie's comeback.

"I was born that way, what's your excuse?" Monica asked.

"I new that ran in your family!" Kylie said pretending that she just discovered something amazing.

Monica got soo pissed and raised her hand to slap Kylie. Can somebody say catfight?

"Enough!" Syd yelled and Monica lowered her hand.

Kylie smiled her victory smile. She always got the last word. Monica didn't have anymore comebacks so she looked around the table to see who yelled and saw Syd.

"So Mea, Are these your new foster parents?"

Syd and Vaughn stared in shock at what they just heard. Syd was right. They didn't have any parents. Well they did, but they didn't. Vaughn looked at Syd and Syd knew he was telling her that they needed to talk to Kylie later.

"No they're not." Kylie said in a toneless voice.

"Oh," Monica said. She then turned to Jay knowing he was Kylie's week spot. "Jay you want to join me, my sis, and mom at our table? I see it's a little bit crowded over here." Monica said leaning toward Jay and eyeing him like she was checking him out.

_'Oh no she did not'_ Kylie thought glaring a hole through Monica. Monica just turned her head, smiled at her and looked back at Jay. Kylie then turned to Jay and gave him a 'you better not say yes' look.

Jay saw the look he was getting from Kylie, and thought about his answer, he honestly didn't want to go but Monica was nice to him so he declined politely. "No thanks Mon, They asked us to join them and it would be rude just going to another table."

"All right, Whatever." Monica said, but she did not want to leave just yet so she mumbled something hoping he would say yes to prove he wasn't whipped. "She has got you on a leash don't she?"

Unfortunately Jay did not hear this. All he heard was mumbling. "What was that?"

"Never mind" Monica said catching the glare from Kylie. Kylie must have heard what she said and Monica didn't want to repeat it so she just walked away.

The group then busted out into a conversation.

"God I hate that girl!" exclaimed Ami. "She's so full of herself."

"And she was all up on Jay and everything." said Chrissy in disgust.

"She thinks she can get any guy she wants." Heather said.

"Well she is hot." commented Brian.

Everyone of the girls glared at Brian. He was a retard sometimes. Doesn't he no not to stick up for someone when the whole point of a conversation is to talk trash about them?

"What?" said Brian acting like he did nothing wrong. "Ok, Ok, I know I shouldn't stick up for the girl but she is."

"Yeah she is and she knows it. She's so conceited." said Ryan.

"Yup" agreed Heather.

Syd and Vaughn were waiting for Kylie to make eye contact with them but she hadn't looked there way sense Monica asked if they were her parents. Seeing that they wouldn't make eye contact Syd spoke up.

"So you guys are foster kids?"

"Yup." Chrissy said.

"Ah, why did Monica ask if we were your new foster parents?"

"Cause she retarded." said Heather.

Syd and Vaughn stared at Kylie wanting the real answer. Kylie sighed and was about to talk when someone interrupted her.

"No los diga, ellos llamarán probablemente ellos fomentan a personas y el fomenta a personas probablemente nos moverán otra vez." **Don't tell them, they'll probably call them foster people and the foster people will probably move us again**. said Tony.

The gang groaned. They hated when Kylie, Tony, and Chrissy spoke in Spanish. Heather could catch a word or two but didn't speak it fluently like Kylie, Tony, or Chrissy. No one knows how they learned it but all that mattered was that they could.

"Tony derecho. Nosotros no sabemos si nosotros los podemos confiar. Usted tiene apenas los encuentra hoy." **Tony's right. We don't know if we can trust them. You've just meet them today.** Chrissy said agreeing with him.

"Sé, sé. ¿Pero qué es lo peor que podría suceder? Ellos podrían llamar a las personas entonces nosotros seríamos puestos en un vecindario diferente y nosotros acabamos de correr lejos otra vez. No grande." **I know, I know. But what's the worst thing that could happen? They could call the people then we would be put in a different neighborhood and we can just run away again. No big. **Kylie said in defence.

"¿Pero no se olvida usted que ellos son CIA¿Couldnt que ellos quieren se cerciora que nosotros no nos escapamos?" **But aren't you forgetting that they're CIA? Couldn't they like make sure that we don't run away?** said Chrissy.

"Cómo" **How?**

"Bien ellos trabajan en la Agencia Central de Intelligence. Yo'M segura ellos podrían encontrar una manera" **Well they do work at the Central Intelligence Agency. I'm sure they could find a way.**

At the mention of they're work Syd and Vaughn paid more attention. **'How the hell did they know they were CIA agents?' **They both wondered.

"¿Póngase'T usted significa a los Idiotas Completos Asociación?" **Don't you mean the Complete Idiots Association?** asked Tony chuckling to himself.

"Sí y el FBI Jode a Rameras Incorporated." **Yeah and the FBI is Fucking Bitches Incorporated.** Chrissy said in one of those tones that was all 'yeah, your funny, NOT!'. "Pare jugar alrededor. Yo'M grave. **Stop playing around. I'm serious.**

Just as Tony was about to add another stupid comment, a very annoying voice interrupts him.

"Can I join you guys?" said the very annoying voice (a.k.a. - Monica).

"There's no room." said Chrissy.

"There's plenty of room next to Jay." she said putting a hand on Jay's shoulder.

"Oh look at the time" said Kylie glancing at her drawn watch (which was two hours old I might add) "We better go" she said reaching in her pocket very carefully trying to make sure Syd and Vaughn didn't recognize they're wallets that she was about to pull out.

Fran saw Kylie reaching for money and insisted that the meal was on the house. With that they exited and headed across the street. A couple of minutes later Syd's phone rang in that that oh so famous Nokia tone that we hear oh so often on our beloved show.

"Hello . . . yeah . . . we'll be right there. That was Kendall. We need to go in."

"Ok, bye guys" says Will and Francie.

* * *

**Nadia: **heyy! WooT! WooT! pick-pocketers lolz. funty funty. yeah i no. they're spy's but uh lets just say that . . . that i need them to not notice so shhh! just pretend that its ok they didn't notice. luv ya lots! Did you just flippin chuckle? teehee 

**Meg: **Yay! u like my style! thats 'cuase I have good style :-) u should seemy wardrob. lolz.

**Serindipity9:** :-D I'm glad you like my story.And about the identification badges. As you can c from reading this chapter the answerz yesm

**Danielle G:**I'm glad you luved it too:-D yay! my first story. i feel luved! I no that syd n vaughn r like kick ass spys but shhh, just pretendits believable that the grl could steal frm them w/o them noticing it lolz

**Katie:** 'kool' well thats kool! my stories kool! WooT! WooT! thats pretty much what I was going for :-)

**Maritza:** i m going as fast as i can lolz, i have pretty much have it planned out so if i'm slow with updates then that means i'm like on vaca or i'm unable to get to my computer. I'm glad u luv it:-D

**Izabella:** well i guess its a good thing u can't tell were i'm going because that would mean that u'd have to keep on reading :-) lolz.

**Aliasfanatic:** I'm glad you like it :-D and think its iteresting :-)

**hottchickfromWA:**thank you forur honest opinion. I'm not offened. This is my first fic and Idid expect to have its faults. As a matter of fact I expected more reviews like yours. I personaly agree with the lose thegirl stealin wallet story isnot al that great (if that makes sence that I didn't agree with my writing w/e) but I needed them to meet somehow and meet up again somehow so I decided to make it that.My story seriously might not seem that alias-ey in the biggining but there's a point to it. Thanks.

**Danielle:** hahaha very funny.I would yell at u but I guess i can't because u didtake time to read my story and review but I swear to goodness if anything is different ima kill u. other than that my chaptermight have been short but w/e i've seenshorter. and omg . . .u freakin liked it. I didnt' think it was possible but yay! my sister acctually liked something i did. but kido thanx for the review

**Syd: **:-D glad u likey chicka :-D

**To all of you:** wow i really didn't expect to get this many reviews on my first chapter of my first story. u guys really made my day:-D


	3. Following

**Title:** Did you just flippin chuckle?  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nada, zip. Except for characters you don't recognize**.  
Time Line: **Somewhere after 'Phase One' but before Sark was captured  
**Summary:** What happens when Syd and Vaughn meet two girls that are . . . they're uh . . . ummm . . .I'm not very good with this summery thing so why don't you just read and find out out what it's about?  
**Dedication:** This chapter's to all of my reviewers! thank you guys so much! especially sence this is my first story your reviews mean so much to me :-) ty  
**A/N:** ok srythe chapter's a lil late, i've been kinda busy but yeah . . . last chapter i think i put in somewhere that syd and vaughn understood when they were speaking spanish but if not then its my fault. well they understood anyway. and i hope that when i separate the sence it'll work this time. i used stars and the lil squigly thingy but they nvr seem to work so this time i'm using the rambaldi sign. lets hope it works!

* * *

**Following**

Across the street Kylie and her friends stood around outside of a WaWa talking trying to figure out what they should do.

"So what do you wanna do?" Asked Heather.

"I don't know what do you wanna do?" Brain asked.

"What ever you wanna do is fine with me."

"Wow, this is a really exciting conversation." Said Kylie.

"Isn't it?"

"Wow we're bored." Tony said.

"Hello there Mr. Obvious." Said Chrissy.

"How about we hang out with John?" Jay suggested.

"Yeah, ok, how about we don't?" Kylie said.

"Why not?" Jay asked.

"Because he's a troublemaker." Ami said. She agreed with Kylie and honestly didn't want to hang out with John. She didn't like him very much.

"So are we."

"Yeah but not as much he is. He . . . " Kylie couldn't think of anything.

"Exactly. He's fine. So he gets into trouble once and a while. So do we."

"Well he's worse. He's always getting high with his brother . . . or . . . or . . . stealing something . . . or smoking . . . or . . . or . . . I don't know but there's other stuff too." Kylie said.

"Ky, you know me andChrissy get high sometimes." Jay said sticking up for John.

"Yeah, well who said I approved?"

"I didn't know we needed you approval." Chrissy said.

"You don't but considering I'm your older sister and best friend" Kylie directed her attention to Chrissy, "and I'm your girlfriend" she then looked at Jay "I would have thought that you would care, but obviously I was wrong."

"No, I care. I really do it's just . . . " Jay paused.

"Exactly."

"We do care what you think. Well, I do." Jay said.

"Yeah speak for yourself buddy. I don't give two shits what she thinks of what I do." Kylie gave Chrissy a look. "Ok well maybe I do care a little."

"Anyway you steal stuff too." Tony said getting back on the topic of John. "You just stole from CIA agents today."

"Which I applaud you for" said Ryan, "Stealing from CIA agents. Now that takes talent."

"I only steal what's needed. He just does it for the fun." Kylie said defending herself.

"And you know I smoke." Chrissy said.

"Yeah and I don't approve of that either. You're gonna kill yourself with them cancer sticks."

"Ok fine, we're not going to Johns" Jay said not wanting this to get into a big argument. "So what should we do?"

As everyone was thinking Syd and Vaughn walked out of the restaurant and headed toward their car.

"Oh my god, I have the best idea!" Chrissy exclaimed.

"What?" Asked Jay.

"We should follow Sydney and Michael to their house!"

"Why?" Said Kylie not seeing the point in following them.

"Well duh, didn't you here me? I have 'the best' idea," said Chrissy.

"Ha ha, very funty, I'm serious."

"Well we still got their wallets don't we? We could follow them to there house then like when we've used all the money sneak in and put the wallets back or steal something and sell it."

"Well all right," Kylie said unsure about the fact that some of them might steal something else from Sydney and Michael.

"How are we going to keep up with their car?" Asked Heather, "I no we can run pretty fast but not that fast."

"Are you blind?" Chrissy said looking over at the six bikes that lay out side of the store.

"You got to be kidding me! Those are Rashaun's and his friends'! They'll kill us for sure if we take their bikes!" Exclaimed Ami.

"Well they can't get us if they don't have a way to catch us. And plus, I bet these aren't even theirs. They probably stole them." Kylie said as she walks over and gets Rashaun's bike. "Come on lets go they'll be out in like two seconds."

When Kylie said that everyone hurried on to the first bike they could get to. Kylie got on Rashaun's bike while Jay hopped on the pegs. Ryan got Siymare's bike and rode Ami on the handlebars. Heather got Niygere's bike, Chrissy got Andre's, Brian got Jared's, and Tony got Dominic's. Two seconds later Rashaun and his friends came out and started yelling and chasing them, but they were too late. Kylie and them had already taken off on the bikes.

"Look," Heather said pointing off in the distance "isn't that Syd's car up at that light?"

"Yeah it is." Said Chrissy after getting a good look. "Let's go get them."

"Wait, first we got to lose Rashaun and them." Stated Brian as he stared back at Rashaun and his friends that were running far behind them. "We're on bikes so it shouldn't be that hard."

"We can go around the block then down the alley with the fork. They won't know which way we went. We'll lose them there." Kylie suggested.

"Ok" Heather said as they speed off down the block.

0> 0> 0> 0> 0>

"Kylie's friends we're nice don't you think?" Asked Vaughn.

"Yeah, but they sure didn't like that Monica girl, especially Kylie."

Before either one of them got the chance to speak about Kylie being a foster kid and how they all knew they were CIA they heard ringing. Syd got her phone out of her purse and answered it. "Hello, yes sir. Ok I will tell him. Ok, bye."

Syd was just about to tell Vaughn about what Kendall had said when she heard a siren. Syd looked in the mirror, saw a cop and pulled to the side of the road. When the cop pulled over behind her she looked in the mirror and realized that she ran a red light. The cop got out of the car and made his way over. Syd groaned. This was just what she needed.

0> 0> 0> 0> 0>

"Oh shit, that can't be good" said Kylie watching Syd and Vaughn getting pulled over by the cop.

"Why aint it good?" Asked Jay.

"The wallet dumb ass."

"What about it?"

"It has their license in it."

"Well go give it back."

"Well its not like I can go up there and say 'Oh hi Syd, I stole your wallet earlier today and I wanted to give it back seeing as you got pulled over by the cop I thought you might need your license. Oh and we know you were pulled over 'cause we were following you and hoping that you would lead us to your house so when you leave we can steal something of yours and sell it. I hope you're not mad' now can I?"

"Well what's wrong with that?"

"If they found out we did that we'd get thrown in Juvey or something. Then we would have to do stupid community service and I wouldn't be able to listen to music or steal things or be lazy or fight or beg money off of people or skate or start trouble or . . . or . . ."

"Kylie, Calm down! God, I was joking!" Jay chuckled to himself over how he got Kylie so fussed up over one little thing.

"Did you just flippin chuckle?"

0> 0> 0> 0> 0>

"Yes officer, can I help you?" Syd asked when the officer came up to her window.

"Can I see your license and registration please?" Asked the officer.

"Sure, just let me get my wallet."

The officer went back to his car to talk on his radio while Syd looked in her purse for her wallet. She couldn't find it so she asked Vaughn if he'd seen it. "Hey Vaughn have you seen my wallet?"

"No why?"

"I can't find it."

Syd was still looking for her wallet when the cop came back.

"Do you have them yet?"

"Here's my registration but, ummm, I can't seem to find my wallet and it had my license in it."

"I'm sorry but you have to get down to the station within ten days to show us your license or I we'll have to give you points on your license, here's your ticket. Have a good day."

And with that the officer left. Syd just sat there looking at the ticket still in shock that she ran a red light and on top of that she lost her wallet. But Vaughn's voice startled her.

"Oh shit!" Vaughn exclaimed.

"What?"

"My wallet's gone too."

Both of them look at each other thinking the same thing, Kylie. How else would she know that they were CIA. They had their badges in there wallets. Just then Vaughn noticed something outside. It looked like a bunch of kids on bikes. Syd was wondering what Vaughn was staring at so she turned her head and saw what Vaughn saw. The next thing they knew the group scattered.

0> 0> 0> 0> 0>

"Oh Shit! Look who's coming!" Jay said staring at Rashaun's friends who were getting closer by the second.

"Everybody split up in two's. Meet back at the hangout when you lose them." Kylie shouted out the orders.

Everyone scattered like mice. Rashaun's gang also split up. Rashaun and Dominic went after Kylie and Jay, Andre and Siymare went after Chrissy and Tony, Niygere and went after Brian and Heather, and Jared went after Ryan and Ami.

0> 0> 0> 0> 0>

"Let's follow them." Vaughn said wanting his wallet back.

"Ok, if they don't lose us."

"Come on Syd how hard can it be to follow some kids? We're trained CIA agents for goodness sake."

"I don't know Vaughn. They seem to know the streets pretty well."

And with that that started the car to follow Kylie.

0> 0> 0> 0>

"I think we lost them." Tony said as he slowed down to a stop to take a break.

"We should start heading back." Said Chrissy as she rode past Jay not stopping to wait for him.

"Yo, Wait up I need a break."

Chrissy groaned and stopped up ahead of him. She waited for him to catch up but he just walked over and sat down on a park bench.

"Are you coming?" Chrissy asked impatiently.

"I'm just chillin for a sec. Why you in such a hurry?"

"They might catch up."

"Dude we're on bikes. They're using their feet. And plus, they're so far behind we could sit here for an hour and they still wouldn't catch up." Tony said with a chuckle.

"They aint that far behind."

"Yeah they are."

"No they're not."

"Yeah huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Yeah huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Yeah huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Yeah huh"

"You know I could do this all day." Chrissy told Tony.

"No you couldn't." Tony said back.

"Yes I could."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"This is ridiculous." Tony said. "You're worse then a two-year-old."

"Ah hah! You stopped! I win!" Chrissy said happily. "And yes I am worse than a tow-year-old and I'm proud." She stuck her tongue out at Tony then started to jump around like a little girl calling Tony a loser every time she jumped up.

She was just about to do her little victory dance when Tony spotted Mrs. Trunborugh heading down the street. He grabbed Chrissy in the middle of her little dance and pulled her behind a tree trunk. After she left Chrissy jumped out from behind the tree and started doing her victory dance again. Tony spotted Mr. Trunborugh coming down the street a couple minutes later and pulled her behind the tree again; Tony had spotted more people and pulled Chrissy behind the tree a couple more times before Chrissy got annoyed.

"I'm so tired of doing this." Chrissy said frustrated.

"Doing what? Your little victory dance or one of your old foster parents passing by every 5 seconds?"

"Both and more. I'm so tired of running. We can barely see our friends because we're afraid that their parents might call our last foster parents and that we'll get moved again. It's bullshit!"

"Aww, boo-hoo." Said a voice.

And then there was blackness.

* * *

**irionelissa:** yay! new reader! well syd and vaughn didn't wan't them to know they knew spanish even though it would b kinda obvious that they knew but . . . yeah

**Serindipity9:** lolz . . . that would have been funty. i should have put that in . . . lolz great idea

**katie:** 'very kool' well thats very kool! my story's very kool! WooT! WooT! thats pretty much what I was going for :-)

**syd:** teehee, wassup chicka! yeah it is kinda funty that they're talking about syd n vaughn and sd n vaughn can understand them . . . lolz

**SweetPea:**new reader :-) glad your enjoying it:-) yeah i normally won't leave anywhere unless I know i have mykeys (i don't have any money or creditcards so wuts the point in a wallet for me?) good point. lets just say syd was having and off/bad day.

**hotwriterchickfromWA:** glad you think it was better :-) a book though? lolz nah lolz

**AliasSpyCrazy:** yay:-) another new reader:-) i'm glad ur liken it!

**Eyghon:** yay! another new reader:-) WooT! WooT! I get an aplause :-) yayness. glad ur luvin it

**dandan2300:** yay! another new reader:-) i get a mad chapters!

**AtruthLtakesItimeASVS:** yes syd and vaughn know what they're talking about. they just didn't say anything.welcome to muh story :-)

**Nads:** (acctually wen i read that i did flippin chuckle, teehee) awww, mayb if u coughupdatecough then you'll get more reviews. u no i likey

**Danielle G:** yeah, syd and vaughn understood but they just decided to keep their moths shut. and yeah, monica is a bitch

**starshollow108:** yeah, when I first heard of the 'complete idiots asocietion' i was cracking up all day. in 7th grade some kids wrote it on the board and they were walking around like retards all day. it was pretty funty . . . welcome to my story :-)

**lissy:**i'm glad ur liking it:-) welcome new reader:-)

**Lil Aussie Alias Chick:** lolz ppl tend to call me that so i'm not suprized my stories like that lolz. :-) welcome to my ficy

ty all! you guys really encourage me :-D. and i have one ? (ok mayb more than one) . . . do any of u know sarks middle name? is it even mentioned in alias anywhere? if it is can one of u tell me? if not then any suggestions? tanx o and in about 2 chapters u'll c a hint of where i'm going with this

0>Kimmi 0>


	4. The Ride Home

**Title:** Did you just flippin chuckle?  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nada, zilch. Except for characters you don't recognize**.  
Time Line: **Somewhere after 'Phase One' but before Sark was captured  
**Summary:** What happens when Syd and Vaughn meet two girls that are . . . they're uh . . . ummm . . .I'm not very good with this summery thing so why don't you just read and find out out what it's about?  
**Dedication:** This chapter's to one of my best friends Alyson! Happy 14th birthday sweeite! I luv u 2 death 333 and 2 nads who's away for the weekend. i miss u already 333  
**A/N:** ok so the rambaldi sign kinda worked but i think ima just use the # 47 i mean that'll work right? . . . ummm this is my first time writing an kinda sorta fight seen so . . . yeah if it stinks then it stinks . . . umm wut else? o yeah, Fran knows about Syd n Vaughn realy job at the CIA . . . ummm i didn't really add the phrase 'did u just flippin chucke?' in this one so uhh u can just pretend to add it in somewere.

* * *

**The Ride Home**

"Damn it!" Kylie said as she fell from the bike.

Kylie's chain had popped and her foot got caught in the chain. Kylie fell of but luckily Jay jumped off before he fell also. They stopped to fix the chain but Rashaun and Dominic were getting closer. Damn they ran fast when they wanted to.

"Kylie, are you ok?" Jay asked worriedly then looked back. "Rashaun and Dominic are catching up." He knelt down to help Kylie onto the bike, but Kylie protested.

"No, Jay, Just go on to the hide out. Come back for me later with Chrissy and them."

"Yeah ok I'll do that because thta makes so much sence." Jay said sarcasticly. "I'm not leaving you here."

"Jay, just go. I'll be fine, really. It's just Rashaun and Dom" Kylie said in a relaxed voice.

"No, I'm staying here." Kylie gave Jay a look. "Don't give me that look. I know you can take them but you've hurt your leg."

"Alright, how about you hide behind them bushes over there and then when they come you can come up behind them," Kylie suggested.

Jay reluctantly agreed. "Ok, fine, but let me have a look at your ankle first."

Jay knelt down to see if Kylie had done some real damage to her ankle. As soon as Jay touched her right foot she winced and Jay flinched away. After Kylie calmed down she gave Jay a nod. Jay took Kylie's foot gently and examined it.

"It doesn't look like anything serious." Jay concluded.

"Yeah, ok." Kylie said.

Jay glanced off in Rashaun and Dominic's direction. He saw that they were coming and hid in the bushes. It didn't take Rashaun and Dominic long to get to where Kylie was.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Hurt your ankle Kylie? Well that's to bad." Rashaun said. He then went to punch Kylie but Jay came out and grabbed his arm, swung Rashaun around, and socked him in the face.

Seeing this Dominic tried to jump in, but something (or someone) was holding him back. Kylie had gotten a hold of Dominic's leg and when Dominic ran to jump in he fell flat on his face. Dominic then got up, got on top of Kylie and punched her. Kylie grabbed a hold of Dominic's neck and dug her nails into it. She pulled her arms to the right and left trying to get Dominic to roll off of her. Dominic yanked out of Kylie's grasp. Bad idea, Kylies nails by that time had dug into Dominic's skin and when he yanked out of her grasp it had cause the skin to tare and now the back of his neck was bleeding.

That got Dominic real mad so he tried punched her again but Kylie caught his arm and twisted it causing him to fall to Kylie's right. Kylie took this opportunity and tried to knee him in his balls with her good leg but Dom blocked it with his other hand. "Bitch!" He yelled. Seeing her trying to do this he got mad and got free of Kylie's grasp. He took Kylie's leg and twisted it quickly to the side causing her to flip over and scream in pain.

This caused Jay to look over and ignore his fight going on with Rashaun. Bad move, while Jay looked at Kylie, Rashaun punched him in the face and Jay tumbled backwards. Dominic jumped in takings Jay's arms. He and twisted them around so that they were behind Jay's back. Rashaun socked Jay in the stomach making him fall on his knee's to the ground. Kylie didn't flinch knowing Rashaun would only use it against her and hurt Jay even more.

"Hmm, don't care about Jay? Well let's just take a look at that leg of yours."

47 47 47 47 47

"Ugh where did they go?" Syd groaned not believing that they actually lost them. This was definitely not her day. First a fourteen-year-old stole their wallets without them knowing. Then they got called into work. Then she ran a red light and got pulled over. And to top it off she couldn't follow two fourteen-year-olds. Boy was she glad that she didn't have work today.

"Over there!" Vaughn said.

Vaughn had just spotted them in an ally way. Jay was kneeling with his hands twisted behind him. Kylie was holding her right leg in pain. Syd quickly glanced at Vaughn then speed of to where they were. They pulled over and got out. As soon as Rashaun and Dominic saw them, they ran off with the bike.

Jay, on the other hand, did not leave. Instead he spoke to Kylie. "Kylie, Are you all right?" He said stroking her face gently.

Kylie just nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I should be asking you the same question." Kylie looked at Jay's swollen lip. She then turned to Syd and Vaughn, who were just looking at her, and then back to Jay again. "Why don't you go meet everyone else? I'll b fine."

"You sure?" Jay asked.

"Yeah." Kylie said with a nod. "I'll meet you guys later." They gave each other a kiss and Jay ran off out of the alley leaving Kylie with Syd and Vaughn.

"Kylie, are you sure you're ok?" Syd asked with concern.

"I hurt my ankle but I'll be all right."

"Ok well your coming home with us."

"Syd, are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Vaughn.

Syd looked at Vaughn weird and nudged her head to the side and walked over there while Vaughn followed. When they thought that they were out of earshot of Kylie Syd spoke.

"Vaughn, what else can we do? We can't just leave her here. She has a sprained ankle."

"Yes we can. You heard her talk to that Jay kid. He'll be back with her friends." Syd then gave Vaughn a long stare. "And plus, where would she stay. It's not like you have an extra room."

"She can sleep on the couch."

Vaughn went silent.

"Vaughn, why don't you want her to be taken care of?"

"It's not that I don't want to, because I do. It's just that I don't trust her."

"Well I don't exactly trust her either, I mean she did steal our wallets, but we can't just leave her here."

"I no, I no . . . Fine but in the morning I think we should take her to her last foster parents."

"I was just going to say that." Said Syd. They walked back over to Kylie.

"Well it's decided. You're staying with us."

"Ok" Kylie simply said.

"'Ok'? That's it? You're fine with it?" Vaughn asked surprised.

"Well it aint like a got a choice now do I?"

"You always have a choice. But if it were up to us you'd be coming with us." Syd said.

Kylie looked at them and smiled. "Yeah I'm coming. It aint like I have bad company."

Vaughn helped Kylie back to the car making sure not to hurt her leg.

"Thanks." Kylie said.

"No problem." Vaughn said as he slipped into the passenger seat.

On the way to Syd's place Kylie noticed something. Someone was following them and it looked like Jay. He was on a motor scoter. How the hell he got it Kylie had no clue but she knew one thing for sure and that was that her friends would be visiting her soon at Syd's place.

The car was filled with silence. Kylie stared at her feet, Syd drove, and Vaughn just looked out his window. If there was one thing in the world Kylie hated it was silence. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came to mind so she just sat quietly. Vaughn could tell Kylie was uncomfortable with the silence so he started talking.

"So Jay's your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah, but why do you care?" Kylie asked.

"I don't. I just think your a little bit young to be dating somebody."

This made Kylie scoff.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vaughn asked hearing the scoff.

"Nothing, nothing, I just hear that a lot." Kylie said.

"Ah," wanting to keep the conversation going Vaughn kept talking. "So tell me a little about your friends."

"What do you wanna know?" Kylie asked.

"Anything, I don't care"

"Well there's a lot to tell."

"Tell us how you guy's meet."

"Well me and Chrissy are sisters so we meet at a hospital. I met basically everyone else at foster homes or school."

"Oh, were you all in the same home?"

"No, Ryan and Brian are brothers. They went to my school three years ago when I first became a foster kid. I found out they were foster kids and we just started hanging out. They're foster parents only had a boy's license. Later on in school year Jayden came into their foster family and I met him."

"Oh, So that's all the guy's except Tony. How'd you meet him?"

"Well he's been with me sense the beginning. It's weird . . . What ever foster home I seem to be put in he's put there also like two weeks later. It might be just some weird coincidence or it might be fate. I don't know. But every time we're moved he's moved. It's really weird."

"So how'd you meet the girls?" This time Syd was asking.

"Well, I met Ami in school. She's more . . . I guess you could say . . . out of everyone she's the 'good one'. Not that she's not bad sometimes. Just out of us eight she's the 'good one'. That's why Chrissy doesn't like her that much. That and the fact that she's the only one of us that isn't a foster kid. Well I have other friends that aren't foster kids. I mean like out of us eight she's the only one."

"Chrissy doesn't like Ami? She didn't act like it before." Vaughn said.

"Well what I meant was that out of the eight of us Ami's Chrissy's least favorite. She likes her and all but . . . sometimes Ami gets on her nerves. Chrissy's a troublemaker, but Ami's a trouble stopper. When things are over the line for her she'll try to get people to stop or something. And Chrissy's definitely a fighter. She loves to start with people because she can kick ass. But Ami's more a peacemaker. She doesn't like fights." I said explaining some of their differences. "Sometimes I think the only reason Chrissy deals with Ami is for my sake."

"I see. So Ami and Chrissy are friends but sometimes Ami gets in the way of Chrissy." Syd summed up.

"Exactly." I said.

"So what about Heather?"

"I met her in a foster home. Her, me and Chrissy had to share rooms. We were best friends ever since." So that was the end of that conversation. The car would be silent once again but Kylie continued. "So, ummm I guess you figured out that I ummm . . . I kinda took your wallets." Kylie said as she handed the wallets back to the rightful owners.

"Yeah about that. I would give you a lecture but you've probably heard all the lectures you'll ever need to hear sense your such a trouble maker. There's not much we can say to you except that it was wrong and you shouldn't do it." Vaughn said.

"Well what would you guys have done? And please don't give me that 'I would have done the right thing' speech. I know it was wrong but you gotta get the money somehow."

"Well you know you could get a job, like at Rita's water ice or something. I go there sometimes and there are young teens there."

"Me and my friend Ami did have a job at Melee's but we quit when we decided to run. And we can't get jobs now. I mean, who want to hire a bunch of homeless kids?" Kylie said.

"Well it would depend what you were capable of."

"What do you mean 'what I'm capable of'?"

"Like if you were good at cleaning or something then you could go to a restaurant and see if they need someone to clean tables or something."

"Sure, ok, I'd clean all the tables in the world if I could." Kylie said sarcastically. "I wouldn't be caught dead cleaning."

"Well of course you wouldn't, you can't clean and be dead at the same time."

Kylie cracked a smile at Vaughn lame attempt at humor but the smile faded.

"If you won't clean then tell me what you would do."

"I'd do mostly anything. It's not like I'm incapable of doing things."

"Ok, Then tell me what you like to do."

"A lot of stuff."

"Like what?"

"Stuff that probably won't help to get a job."

"Ok then." Vaughn said with a sigh. Damn this girl was complicated.

"Anyway I don't need a job. I'm doing fine just stealing my needs."

"But it's not good to steal."

"No Really?" Kylie said in a voice that was dripping with sarcasm. "I know the ten commandments. 'Though shalt not steal' But tell me, what would you do if you were me?"

"If jobs were out of the question?" Vaughn asked. Kylie nodded. "I'd stop running and get foster parents."

"No you wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't know what it's like, going from house to house. When we first get our new foster parents they're cool. Everything's fine for a while, until Chrissy or I do one little thing bad. Either she's home too late or someone went through my stuff and I punched them or she got in a fight in school or I didn't feel like doing something. Whatever the rule is we'll break at least one of them. Then they punish us. I get we need to be punished and all but . . . some of the stuff is so dumb. Like they'd punish us for the stupidest stuff. That's when we have problems with it. Punishment just makes your want to defy people more. Then we start not listening way too much and we get moved. It sucks! I mean, I will listen if your rules make sense and all but . . . the thing with us is you gotta let us do our own thing. We're smart enough to no when to stop."

"Are you?" Vaughn asked.

I just roiled my eye's eyes at him. "Whatever."

"We're here." Syd said as she pulled into her driveway.

"Nice place." Kylie commented as she limped up to the door.

Vaughn noticed this and went to help her but she just waved him off. "I got it. Thanks anyway."

"Ok, If you say so."

They enter the house to the sound of 'Dynasty Warrior III' playing on the PS2.

"Hey Vaughn you want to help me over here. Fran sucks."

Fran slapped Will in the arm.

"How come you guys are home early?" Fran asked not noticing Kylie who was lurking behind Syd and Vaughn.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Syd said.

"I do own the restaurant you know. I can leave someone else in charge once in a while. Now why are you guys here early? Didn't you have like a meeting to go to or something?"

"Yeah, Kendall called and said it was a false lead." Vaughn said.

Kylie then decided to step out.

"Oh and Kylie's going to be staying with us for a little while. Is that all right with you, Fran?"

"Yeah of course."

"So Will" Kylie said not wanting the room to fall into silence. "Can I show you how a real player plays 'Dynasty Warrior III'?"

"Sure knock yourself out." Will said.

"Ok" Kylie then makes her way to the couch to kick some video game's ass. "The key is to head strait to the boss. Ignore the puny little soldiers."

* * *

**Serindipity9:** thanx . . . i'm sry i think i kinda disapointed u that syd didn't meet up with everyone and they just met up with Kylie n Jay :-/ 

**irionelissa: **about the cliffy. i'm not really gonna answer that until like 2? 3? chapter. idk and that thing about kendell wasn't big. he just called to tell them not to come in. sry about the confusingconversations. i tried to make them a little more clearer who's saying what in this chapter.lolz glad the story reminds u of sumthing :-) and the inside joke isn't really an inside joke. well it is but it isn't. it's just a thing between me n nads.when i decided to post this i was like 'crap i need a name! i hate that part' and nadswaslike trying to help me decide. and while we're talkingonline nad's was like 'chuckle chuckle . . . i just read this ff and i chuckled' n i was like 'Did u just flippin chuckle!' n nads was like 'bloody cow! we need to add that saying to our kool sayings/word list'and i was like'dude! that wud make a wierd ass name for a ff! thats wut i shud name mine!of course i'll have to tie the name into the story but still! wierd ass title!', now me n nads always ask ppl if they just flippin chuckled . . .so yup. thats the story of my title. not so much an inside joke. more like a 'thing'

**parody47: **glad u likey :-) ( :'( darn it i just broke a nail! (ignore this)) glad its differen't. wut i was shoting 4. and omg! i no! i've been reading a LOT of angst. i luv to read angst but i don't think i can write it. so i just stick w/ the simple general stuff w/ a lil humor because, hey, everyone could use a good laugh.glad u wanna c kylie syd n vaughn form a friendship :-) i think u will b pleased.foster-rents? mayb not . . . temperary houseing residence . . . thats a possibility  
PS, holy teacups, bloody cow! u used flippin! i flippin luv u now! 333 :-D WooT! WooT!

**dandan2300:** thanx:-) i luv syd n vaughn 2. u cud say this fic isn't directly on syd n vaughn but they do play a major role in the plot line. this story is more about a certian sumones niece's. rightnow it seems like its all on Kylie but sooner or later it will b on more ppl. thanx 4 the sugestion on sarks middle name! i thikn i might use it.

**Eyghon: **yeah i no, lolz, its like hi there super kick ass spy's. u've noticed ur wallets missing

**Danielle G: **:-) glad u think its awsome! i no syd ran a red light :-( isn't it sad. super kick ass spy is having a bad spy day. teehee, i was hopeing u guys cud find sumthing similar w/ the kids. glad u did :-)

**katie: **:-D yay! u luv it 333 thanx ofr reading

**AliasSpyCrazy: **i'm writing as fast as i can :-) glad u luv it!

**Faija: **yay! welcome welcome :-) i'm glad u think the title's funty. i was hoping for that. lolz wen u think about it it's funty. 2 cia kick ass spy's r chasen kids teehee :-p

**Lil Aussie Alias Chick: **welcome:-) glad it's not like nething else. n glad ur reading!


	5. Internet Talk

**Title:** Did you just flippin chuckle?  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except for characters you don't recognize**.  
Time Line: **Somewhere after 'Phase One' but before Sark was captured  
**Summary:** What happens when Syd and Vaughn meet two girls that are . . . they're uh . . . ummm . . .I'm not very good with this summery thing so why don't you just read and find out out what it's about?  
**Dedication:** This one's for Sammi n Kimmi! ilu guys sooo flippin much! U guys have them to thank becuase if it weren't 4 them i wouldn't b grounded and have time to write (not saying this in a bad way) i flippin luv them!  
**A/N:**ok I m so so so so so so so sooooooooo sry that this is late. i haven't updated in . . . (counts on fingers) more than a week! i'm sooooooo sry! and guess wut :-( it's not even that long. i'm sry guys! i really am. i'll either have the next chapter up by 2moro-friday. if its not up in between those day's then u all have every right to chew my head off. and lets c wut else? ummm . . . yeah idk. if i frgot nething then 'bad me!'

* * *

**Internet Talk**

Jay followed Syd and Vaughn all the way to Syd's house then went back to meet the gang near the tracks. When he got there he noticed that Tony and Chrissy were not there.

"Guys, wear are Tony and Sissy?" Jay asked.

"No idea." said Ryan. "Hey, where's Kylie?"

"Oh, she kinda sprained her leg and Rashaun caught up to us and started messing with us but Sydney and Michael were following us so they showed up and Rashaun just left. I was going to stay with Kylie but she convinced me to go. But I followed them to Sydney's house and I was thinking we could go there tonight or something."

"Ok sounds good." said Ami.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Bri asked.

"You wanna go over Michelle and Tori's? We could play video games or something." Heather suggested.

Everyone was fine with that except Ami. "You guy's go ahead. I think I'm goin to head to the library."

"Ok, later."

The gang left and Ami made her way to the library.

"Damn girl, how the hell did you get so good at this game?" Will asked shocked.

Kylie had just beat the hardest level with one player and only two body guards. She shrugged. "I guess I'm just gifted."

Francie was in the kitchen making lasagna for dinner while Syd, Vaughn, and Will were in the living room with Kylie. Kylie was just about to show Syd how to use the specialty when she smelt it. Kylie dropped the controller and let a moan escape her throat.

"Mmm, That smells . . ." Kylie took another moment to take another sniff "soo good."

"Well it taste even better." Will said.

"I bet. Hey what time is it?"

"About sixish." Vaughn answered. "Why?"

"Umm, do you guys have a computer with internet access I could use?"

"Well I do have a laptop; but why do you need to get on the internet?" Syd asked.

"Well, I don't have to get on it. But normally I tell some of my friends to try and get online around six so we can chat. It's no big if I'm not aloud to use it."

"I'm not saying you can't use it. I just wanted to know why you wanted it." Syd said then got up to get her laptop. "You can't mess with anything." She said when she came back.

"I swear I won't mess with anything. You can even watch me. I don't care."

"Ok, but you got to sit over hear." Syd said patting down next to her after she put the laptop down on to the coffee table.

Kylie limped her way over the couch, sat down, pulled the laptop onto her lap, and logged on and went to aim express.

screen name: PhillygrLAthrt09  
Password: (**A/N:** ok so the starz don't working so just pretend there are starz here)

Logging in . . .

**FanTaO4LyFe**:heyyyyyy

Syd heard the sound of an IM and was interested in what Mea was doing and who she was talking with so she leaned back a bit pretending to watch Will and Vaughn play on the PS2 but was really reading Mea's conversation.

**FanTaO4LyFe**:so how's ur leg?  
**FanTaO4LyFe**:j sed he thinks u hurt it  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:yeah, it's nothing serious  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:Syd wrapped it n put it on ice, it aint that bad

**MasterGutar111**:hey sexy mama cita  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:lolz, heyyy hottie, long time no talk  
**MasterGutar111**:yeah I no, how ya been?  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:fine, but I hurt muh leg . . . muh chain popped (damn bikes)  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:u?  
**MasterGutar111**:ouchies  
**MasterGutar111**:-/  
**MasterGutar111**:that musta hurt :-(  
**MasterGutar111**:me sry  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:sk  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:its not bad

**FanTaO4LyFe**:how ya lyke stay'n there?  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:its kool so far  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:they all niice  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:member will (the dude that spit wart all ovr the table)?  
**FanTaO4LyFe**:lol  
**FanTaO4LyFe**:yeah  
**FanTaO4LyFe**:-P  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:well he gots dynasty warrior 3  
**FanTaO4LyFe**:kool  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:yup  
**FanTaO4LyFe**:bet u show'd then a thing or 2  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:lolz or 2 :-P  
**FanTaO4LyFe**: go on ur fanta name  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:mayb l8r

**MasterGutar111**:so how's life been treatin ya beside the leg?  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:good  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:im actualy stayin sumwere  
**MasterGutar111**:kool  
**MasterGutar111**:new foster-rents?  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:nope  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:jus sum ppl lettin me stay at there place 4 a while  
**MasterGutar111**:kool  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:mmhmm  
**MasterGutar111**:wut they like?  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:well they're nice, 1 of the guys (mike) is really hott and the other dude (will) is cute 2  
**MasterGutar111**:wait a min  
**MasterGutar111**:ur stayin with gay ppl?  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:lolz, yesm I m  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:j/k  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:lolz u didn't let me finish. n + even if they did live 2gethr it don't mean they gay dummy  
**MasterGutar111**:well if they were gay u'd b safe if they were pervs  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:lolz tru tru  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:they all niice. there's syd, she's pretty and niice, she's the 1 that wunted meh 2 stay her place 4 a lil bit  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:michael (syd's b/f), he's hott . . .

This made Syd smile a bit.

**MasterGutar111**:lmao nice 2 no, sence I lyke guys n all n their hott bods  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:lolz, so u've turned gay on me? darn it. I was hoping I could meet u n we could go out some time. lolz  
**MasterGutar111**:WooT! WooT! totally can't wiat 4 that ;-) lmao  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09:**he's not just hott. he's niice 2  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09:**they a very cute couple btw

Another smile came upon Syd's face.

**MasterGutar111**:kool  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:mmhmm, n there's will, he's cute n niice n he got dynasty warrior 3

**MasterGutar111**:wuts that?  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:o its a ps2 game that im really good  
**MasterGutar111**:kool  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:mmhmm, newayz he seems kool, the otha grl francie seems niice, they all r kool  
**MasterGutar111**:good

**teabagsRtoxic**:hey  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:heyyy  
**teabagsRtoxic**:u talkin 2 aimz?  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:i wuz . . . the conversations kinda dead now

Just then Kylie received a chit invitation and she accepted.

**teabagsRtoxic:**hey  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09:**heyyy  
**FanTaO4LyFe:**hiya  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09:**so y we in a chat?  
**FanTaO4LyFe:**idk  
**FanTaO4LyFe:**ask j  
**teabagsRtoxic:**i wuz bored  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09:**j how u on?  
**teabagsRtoxic:**were michelle n tori's  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09:**o mmmk  
**teabagsRtoxic:**yeah  
**teabagsRtoxic:**listen 2nite we might come over . . . is that good w/ u aimz?  
**FanTaO4LyFe:**yeah  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09:**mmmk, well i'll run it by syd. colorblueb**teabagsRtoxic**/b/colorno need. all of em will prolly b sleep  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**ok well 1 she kinda already noz u might come ovr bcauz she's sittin rite nxt 2 me so . . . 2 if u guyz r gonna come wen we sleepin then don't come at all. I don't feel like stayin up all night 2nite n 3 when/if u come can ya bring muh back pack?  
**teabagsRtoxic:** hiya syd! can I come ovr 2nite 2 yes were comin wen ur sleepin how u gonna stop us? 3 sure

With out even glimpsing at Syd, Kylie writes Syd's reply for her.

**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:syd sex hi n not 2 come if we're gonna b sleepin  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:sez  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:i make that typo 2 much  
**teabagsRtoxic**:lol i no

Fran then called for everyone saying that dinner was ready.

**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09:**i g2g eat  
**MasterGutar111:**k ttyl?  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09:**mayb bubi

**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:i g2g  
**FanTaO4LyFe**:c ya 2nite mayb  
**teabagsRtoxic**:bubi, ilu  
**PhiLlyGrLAtHrT09**:ttyl, lu2

Signed off

"Syd, Kylie, it's getting cold!"

"Be there in a sec!" Syd said.

Kylie reached for the top of the laptop to close it and give to Syd but before she shut it a folder name caught her eye, 'Julian D. Sark'. _What the hell! That's my uncle!_

_

* * *

_**dandan2300:** think u kinda figured out whos niece in this chapter. glad u liked it:-) 

**Danielle G.:** teehee glad u luved it :-) Heck yes Kylie gotsta no how 2 play at least some video games. gah! i luv vaughn 2!

**katie:**-D

**Serindipity9: **glad u luved it:-D she might b living with them for a while. idk 4 how long yet. i need to make up my mind. any suggestions as to wether she shud live there for a while or stay for a lil bit or leave tomoro? just tell me wut u wanna c n i'll try to get it in

**AtruthLtakesItimeASVS:** hey i don't blame u. lolz. and i don't no to much about foster care i just no a lil bit. my boyfriends family does fostercare and right now he has 2 foster brothers (that i no of, it fluctuates often). one of them kicks major ass (not in the fighting way, as like he's awsome) he's 17 and the younger one is either sitting there quietly or throwing something at you CoughSkittlesCough CoughSunflowerseedsCough CoughPastachio'sCough he's 12 but he's awsome two wen he's not throwing something at u lolz :-P. and i've read like 2 books that involved foster care. I'm not an expert but . . . i no a lil bit.

**Lil Aussie Alias Chick:** :-D wow, yayness! i'm glad ur liken it. i never would think my fic would b astound/amaze worthyness

**Nadia:** yeah, its kool u don't need to sign in. i no hu u r! yeah i was grounded :( then ungrounded for like 4 day's :) but now i'm grouned again :(

**jade-bristow202:**glad u luved the heading:-D i just randomly piced it so yeah :-D

again i'm so sry for it being short and late so uhhh . . . yeah. me sry


	6. Past Memories

**Title:** Did you just flippin chuckle?  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except for characters you don't recognize**.  
Time Line: **Somewhere after 'Phase One' but before Sark was captured  
**Summary:** What happens when Syd and Vaughn meet two girls that are . . . they're uh . . . ummm . . .I'm not very good with this summery thing so why don't you just read and find out out what it's about?  
**Dedication:** this is for my heffulump! ♥♥♥ i will always luv u 4evr grl! i can't believe ur going to another skool! i'm gonna kick ur mom's butt (even though ur moms awsome) ♥♥♥  
**A/N:**ok I m so so so so so so so sooooooooo sry that this is late again.i'm sry guys! i really am.u guys can chew my head off now.its kinda short again too so :-( yeah i'm sry. 2moro i'm going all day to maryland then i'm going on a missions trip for a week so i wont b bac until either the 22nd or 21st :-( but durring the time that i'm away i'll b writing and thinking of more idea ☺☻ so yay 4 that. ummm nothing else i guess . . . on w/ the chapter**

* * *

**

**Past Memories**

Before her curiosity could get the better of her Fran called for them again.

"Guys come on! Come on!"

"Patients is a virtue, I wish you may possess!" Kylie said as she rattled off the rhyme that everyone always tells her. After a couple of seconds Kylie walked into the kitchen that had the smell of lasagna. "Mmm, Am I aloud to eat in the living room?" Kylie asked.

"Sure, just serve yourself and we'll be out in the living room." Said Francie.

"Ok, thanks."

They all got there food and made there way to the living room. Once everyone was seated Vaughn turned on the TV to the sports channel.

"So Kylie, tell me something about yourself." Syd said.

"What do you wanna know?" Kylie asked.

"Whatever you want to tell me."

"Well ask me something and I'll tell you." Said Kylie. She always loved making things complicated.

"Well what do you want me to ask?" Syd asked. Two can play this game.

"Whatever you wanna ask."

"What if I don't want to ask you something and I just wanted you to tell me some random fact about yourself?"

"Then you don't want to ask me anything. You just want me to tell you some random fact about myself."

Syd sighed, _'Damn she's complicated'_

The room fell into an awkward silence and Kylie shifted uncomfortably. It was about after twenty seconds of silence that she couldn't take it anymore. "I collect key chains."

"What?" Asked Syd.

"My random fact, I collect key chains."

"Oh, interesting . . . So, I saw you screen name. PhillygrLAthrt09, were you born in Philadelphia?"

"Yeah I lived there 'til I was nine. That's what the 09 is for."

"So if you were born there how did you get all the way over here to LA?" Asked Will.

"Well it's a very boring story. I'm sure you don't wanna hear it." Kylie replied.

"We've got time. It's not like we're in a rush to go somewhere." said Fran.

"And we don't mind if it's boring." Will said.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone else wants to know more about you just as much as I do." said Fran.

"Ok, but I warn you it's very boring." Kylie paused and looked around to see if they changed there minds. They all waited upon her so she started. "I was born in Philly but my parents got divorced about a month before my ninth birthday. My mom took it very hard. Turns out dad was cheating on her. She was all like drunk and went out for a drive, got in a car accident and died.

"Me and my family then moved to LA and after a couple of months. I don't know why but it doesn't matter. My dad got married to the bitch he was cheating on mom with when we moved to LA. He didn't give two shits that mom died, and if he did he sure didn't show it. He was an ass.

"Anyway, the girl dad married, Kate, she's like a real bitch, I hate her. When we got here to LA me and my sister just started . . . I don't know . . . mom's death like really hit us hard. I know I was only eight but . . . I know some people think 'Yeah they're young. They don't understand yet', bull shit. Me n Chrissy knew exactly what was happening and we hated our dad for doing it. He killed mom. He took us away from our home, away from our friends, away from our life.

"When mom died it was like . . . i don't know . . . everything changed" Kylie paused remembering what it was like to lose her mother. Syd, Mike, Will and Fran all looked sympathetic toward her. Especially Syd and Vaughn. They knew what it was like losing a parent at a young age.

"Anyway, like I said everything was different. We didn't listen to our dad any more so Kate told him to punish us if we didn't listen. At first he wasn't that bad, a little whipping here and there but soon it was like he was out of control. I don't know what got into him.

"Then one night he came home and was furious as hell! I had no idea what had gotten into him. He'd like gone mad, literally! He definitely was pissed off at something and he definitely was drunk. Those two combinations don't make a cute couple. If the neighbors hadn't come over to see what all the noise was i seriously think we would of been like dead. Of course the neighbor's called DHS and they took us in for foster care." Kylie finished.

By then everyone was quiet. They were not expecting this at all. Kylie's story took them by surprise. After a while of silence Kylie spoke up in hopes of creating a conversation and trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok, that came out longer than expected. I wasn't supposed to tell you my life story was I?."

But still no one spoke. Kylie could see everyone was getting sick and tired of the silence and she was right; everyone was sick and tired of the silence so Syd spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

"Isn't everyone? What's done is done. There aint nothing one of us could do to change it. And plus it was like five years ago. Life goes on. I'll get over it sooner of later." Kylie said. Kylie never really liked it when people said that they were sorry for her. It made her feel . . . It made her think that people thought she had a hard life and that they had to go easy on her. Yes she had had a tough life, but she loved it. She didn't need sympathy from other people. She was doing fine. "Can I get seconds?" She asked. Fran gave her a nod. "This stuff is really good by the way." Kylie told Francie.

"Thanks." Fran said glad.

"So, enough sad memories. How about some good one's huh? How 'bout you tell us about . . . " Syd thought for a moment. "your favorite birthday."

Kylie's face immediately turned into a humongous smile. "Well actually this might sound weird but my 9th birthday was my favorite." Kylie admitted as she went back to the couch.

"Really?" Vaughn asked "Around the time your parents got divorced?"

"Yup, I didn't spend it with my parents though. It was just me, Chrissy, and my uncle Jules . . ." Kylie trailed off telling them the story of her 9th birthday that was spent in England with her uncle.

After they all got done eating everyone put there dishes in the sink and Kylie started to do the dishes.

"Oh, Mea, you don't have to do that." said Syd. "Why don't you come with me and I'll get you some of my small clothes and a towel and you can take a shower or something."

"Ummm, Ok, you don't have to tell me twice. What about the dishes?"

"Oh, don't worry about them. The men will get them." Syd said then turned her head toward the living room so the guys could hear her better. "RIGHT?"

"What?" the men asked back not hearing Syd the first time.

"Just say yes and I won't have to kick both your asses."

"Yeah sure." was their reply.

"Good now get you butt's in here."

As they walked into the kitchen Syd threw them each a cloth.

"What's this for?" Will asked.

"You guy's said you'd do the dishes."

"Nuh uh, when?" Will asked.

"Just now." Syd said.

"Syd, we didn't even know what we were saying yes to. It doesn't count." Vaughn defended.

"Your doing the dishes and that's the end of it."

"Or what?" Vaughn asked. Syd gave him the 'Are you sure you want to chalenge me right now?' look and he gave in. "Ok fine. You win."

Syd smiled, walked over to Vaughn and gave him a kiss. "Thank you," She said.

"Hey wait a minute, Speak for yourself there buddy. I didn't agree to anything." said Will.

"Will your doing the dishes or else." Fran said as she walked from the living room to the bedroom.

"Ugh! fine!" Will said giving in much easier than Vaughn did.

All of a sudden Kylie started coughing up a fit. Syd was just about to see if she was all rite when they all heard a 'whipped' in between one of the cough's. Syd chuckled and started walking toward the bedroom while Vaughn and Will just rolled their eye's and started cleaning the dishes.

Kylie just had to put one last finishing touch in so before she got completely out of the kitchen she whirled around, made the hand motion and the sound of a cracking whip and left.

* * *

**MartinaCruz:** ☺glad u luv it!

**Lil Aussie Alias Chick: **yes her uncle :-P lokz. thanz for the review ☻

**Faija: **yup she's staying w/ them for a while. lokz yes uncle . . . thanz for the review! ☺

**Danielle G.: **yes uncle! lokz. amen to that. vaughn is HOTT ☺☻

**Aliaschickita47:**awww, chicka! don't cry :'( u'll make me cry! i kinda just whipped this up real quick and posted so. . . yeah. me promise me tell u from now on because ur my #1 chicka! ilu! ♥♥♥

**AtruthLtakesItimeASVS: **☻i'm glad u liked it! thanx a bunch for the review!

**irionelissa: **awww :-( i'm sry u didn't understand the internet talk. i just typed like me n my friend type online. now i feel bad u were lost :-/ here i hope this helps  
ur you're or your  
u you (of course)  
n and  
muh/meh my/me  
sk its ok  
lol/lolz laughin out loud  
l8r later  
sum some  
ppl people  
jk just kidding  
lmao laughing my ass off  
neway anyway  
idk i don't know  
idc i don't care  
bcuz becasue  
sed said  
sez says  
g2g got to go  
mayb may be  
ttyl/ttul talk to you later  
ilu i luv u  
i hope the cleard things up a bit. i'm soooooo sry u were lost

**hottwriterchickfromWA: **thanx 4 ur comment! ☺☻☺☻ it deffinitly made my day!


End file.
